Miasma Haunt
by Vul Soren
Summary: Miasma: an influence or atmosphere that tends to deplete or corrupt-Mila Wright was a rich child with little friends and a very good student, she was at the top of her class until it came, the shadow being who found her night or day,she was alone in her rich life, she'll found out why she made a lovely target. [short story]
1. My Nightmare

I ran to the far end of the mansion in only my nightshirt, my flashlight in hand, the sound continuing on, the scratching on the walls, it was peeling off the paint, on I ran, down down the corridor, the scratching chaser ever faster to me, I looked behind me: there it was, the darkness slithering towards me. I ran faster, and faster, closer it was coming, I heard the sickening sound of it, again I looked to see it's arms come crawling from it's miasma swirled and slithered like smoke.

I snapped my head around to see another in front of me, _two, how many must I run from_ , I thought as I turned the corner and into the miasma of another, _three._

I fell back out of it, screaming and throwing my arms wildly, shining the light over it as it formed into one, it hissed in pain, a screech erupted from it. _Why did I stay, why did it consume my friends, and now me..._

It then stood still, almost too still, that was when my flashlight thrown from my hand, sliding into the darkness, I heard a crunch from inside the miasma, out rolled my flashlight, broken in front of my foot, then a hand sprang out and wrapped around my ankle, and another over my left ankle pining my feet to the marble stone floor, it turned icy cold as the miasma ran over it, surrounding me.

More hands came and held my wrists down, that when I saw it again: the creature come from the darkness, it was a long,lanky and slimy creature, crawled from the miasma, cracking it joints and snapping wildly with its over sized jaws, saliva dipping down on my legs and running off, it ran a large slimy hand over my leg, its clawed fingers scratching my thighs as it went.

"Please, let me go, please, I won't tell anyone," I sobbed ans tears fell at the sides of my eyes, as its slimy hands parted my thighs open, the creature then turned into dark, black vines, covered with moss," No!" I shouted as the more vines appeared to hold my legs open, they gripped tightly around my thighs and pulling away from my squirming body.

The main vine then shot up inside me, making me scream piercingly loud, thorns catching inside causing me to scream even louder as it split the air, as the vine went further in it also became larger, another vine came and wrapped itself around my mouth and head, muffling my scream, I felt something warm dribble from my vagina onto the marble underneath me, soon the smell of my own blood filled my nostrils.


	2. Heather Haughts

My alarm buzzed, I stared at it to see 4:00, I've been awake for hours now, my nightmare unsettling, as the other girls in the dorm room wiggled in their bed sheets, _time to get up, I have another day at school._ I went to a school of the elite and wealthy, girls on one end and the boys on the other, we ate as a whole group and had outdoor activities together, I was always ashamed and embarrassed around boys with my pale skin and fiery red hair with my dark brown eyes, that looked as if they were black along with my blood red lips, and I was a thin, very thin girl, unlike the others I had no breasts, I was always mocked in the showers by the other girls and their perfectly round tits, that surpassed my small cup, and I was very tall, almost "6'5", way too tall, the tallest in all my classes and the other boys, but their was one taller than me, and found a way to be with all the girls-expect me. You would think I intimidate them but I'm the one with my head hung low.

I pulled the covers off, vines and dirt caked around my legs and on the bed, I gasped," Look everyone, Amazon Woman has dirt in her bed, and **vines** ," Belinda said setting up in her bed," she's been up to something," she said putting a hand over her mouth, Belinda was the second in command in Heather's army with her black hair and big blue eyes.

"No, I didn't-" I stared.

"Who was it-let me guess, was it Conner Deed," Belinda's overseer, the Queen of all the Cunts in our school-Heather Anise Haughts-the largest breasted blonde and her dark hazel eyes, the daughter of the Headmistress, Jane Haughts, wife to the Principal of our school overseeing the boys, Matthew Haughts II, because he's the second after his father in the school business. And Conner Deed was a man whore, loved by all the girls and currently in Heather Haughts mind **all** the time, so I'd pay hell, but he was if not the most handsome boy in the school, with his dark hair that was cut around his shoulder and slicked back showing his widows peak, with gel that caused it to shine, that was a black as a ravens feather, along with his green his that were only enhanced by his long dark eyelashes and his thicker dark eyebrows, that was always pushed together in a scowl causing lines to form on his forehead that only made him look older and sexier, his smile though was rarely ever seen, unless you've been with him, and his honeyed skin the most beautiful I've ever seen.

Conner Deed's father was the wealthiest man around for miles and losing his mother at a young age and was sent here-Weather Haught, so named after Matthew's grandmother who resembled Heather so much that it wasn't funny[apparently Weather was a bitch too], because his father didn't want to deal with him-he was a very trying person, and was treated the best, even better than Heather, and Deed was a man who held his liquor almost too well, and was the 'bad boy,' in the school, feared and respected by all, every girl wood and every boy cowed by him-even I had to admit that I liked him, just a bit.

"She would dare!" Another of Heather posy exclaimed- it was Diana, with her chestnut hair and light brown eyes, the fool for the Queen.

Today would be a very long day I could tell as I looked to my friend-Hanna; Peony, and Claudia-the leader of our ragtag band. They understood my feeling and knew I had nightmares and why I was truly here, they then started to dress themselves.

"Let me help you," it was Peony, with her sad smile, she was a cute little petite girl with her large puppy brown eyes, freckles doting around them, her long blonde ponytail that went down her back and past her waist.

"No, I shouldn't be the cause of your tardy-"Belinda said causing an up roar of laughter.

" Ignore her," said Claudia," we have much more awaiting us."


	3. History With Conner Deed

Me and Peony were late to our breakfast, and receiving what was left, good thing we were in good with the staff," Haughts was it," Feria said looking up at me, the chief in our cafeteria, I will say-she knows all about the kitchen don't get that wrong, and she knew how to cook and she always spared me and my friends some of the best," what did she pull this time?"

I looked to Feria, she was a very pretty black woman, her lips weren't oversized at all, and her skin was caramel," My night terrors again, and Queen of all the Cunts and her entire army thought they were being smart."

"Give that bitch what she deserves," Feria said motioning to he apron, on it was a large juice spill along with gravy," she's feisty this morning, punch that bitch, you're strong enough, and hell of a lot taller too, " the other staff then giggled, they were all black woman, then knew Feria was right though.

"Thanks for saving us some," I said ignoring the truth, inspecting the tray, it had biscuits and gravy, pineapple juice and sausage on the side along with a bright red apple, I then felt myself fall forward, but Peony caught me as I went, pulling on my vest, I was very close to hitting the ground," Oops," was what I heard, as I turned my to who had tripped me," a little clumsy," it was Heather, and on the opposite side was Conner Deed, his scowling face staring at mine," tripped did we, maybe on some _vines_ ," Heather said more, and every girl around started to laugh and whisper what had happened this morning. Heather's smug smile became an evil grin, I couldn't handle it anymore.

I started to walk closer to her, my right fist popping as it flexed out and back into a ball the sound of leather tightening, her smile disappearing as fear started to cloud her eyes, I said nothing," Mila, Mila!" It was Peony, she ran over to me pulling me by my hand and snatching me out of my rage.

"Look, the lesbians are at it again," Heather spoke on," Heather, quit it, the joke is worn out," I was Conner then, his low rumbling voice came out, that was the first time I heard his voice.

"Alright," Heather said seductively and turning her eyes back to him, that's when the bell rang, Peony behind me pouted as her stomach growled, Heather stood up, and someone behind her pushed on the bitch then, and over came her tray, smearing over my blazer, and dripping down my skirt and onto the floor," Oops," was what sounded out of her mouth as she walked off, her posy trailing behind her, Conner was left.

He started to pick up what had fallen on the ground, and Peony was running over to me with napkins," Go," I said to her, she whined," go, I got this."

"But-"

"I said I got this. Go on Peony, you shouldn't be late because of me."

"But it wasn't you, it was-"

"Go, I'll help her," Conner said standing up over me, he was the only one taller than me. I nodded to Peony, her face dropped, all she wanted was to help people, and we pushed her away.

When she was out of earshot I turned to Conner," You should go too, Heather will pay me back if your not around her long enough."

"You think I give a shit about what she wants," he scoffed," I won't piss on her if she was on fire."

I snorted, he had some humor alright," Come on, lets find you some spare clothes," he said leading me away.

* * *

When I finally arrived to my first class with Conner, we had many classes to together, first, second, and fourth, and activities along with sixth and our seventh, and our ninth, we were so late we missed what the lesson was about, good thing I had the study hall next.

Mr. Grout, our history teacher, made a face when he saw us, and marked our names off on his list," Late and tardy, a first from you Miss Wright, but not unexpected from Mr. Deed."

At our names the class turned and stared blankly," Class, eyes on the board," Mr. Grout said clapping his hands, he had his own signature and it was clapping, he meant business when he clapped, **everyone** knew that. Students started to whisper then, and every whisper contained my name.

I sat down in one of the empty seats in the back, instead of setting next to Heather and wrapping his arm around her, Conner sat next to me and propped his feet up, opening a notebook and placing it on my face, I felt eyes burning a hole in me, I turned and looked back and saw Heather giving me a death glare, then she mouthed,' later,' and I heard my name.

" Miss Wright!" Mr. Grout clapped his hands," since you want to disrupt my class you can do tomorrow's assignment as well, I expect both todays and tomorrows **on time**." he said clapping his hands and mentioning my tardiness, making a buzz fill the classroom, before turning back to the board, felt another pair of eyes on me.

I turned and saw Conner staring at me," Mr. Deed, Miss Wright is a very beautiful girl," the classroom erupted in laughter, Mr. Grout waited for it to die down before speaking again," but this is my time and my classroom you will watch me, and you will also join Miss Wright in the extra assignment, same rules- **on time**."

I looked to Conner, who had sighed, and I mouthed,' sorry,' I snapped my head at my name," Miss Wright!" I heard more clapping along with many whispers, _I'm sorry Conner, handsome Conner Deed, I dragged you down in this_.


End file.
